A Raven's Treasure
by Shadow of the Eye
Summary: As a raven, Diaval is naturally drawn to shiny things. When he finds a particularly interesting object, he presents it to his mistress, hoping for the best. /Maleval


Author's Note:_ I just went out to see _Maleficent_ a few days ago in theatres and I am just so in love with Madiaval. They are so amazing and cute together that I can't even. They are so perfect and their chemistry is to die for. I just had to write something for them, so this is the product. I'm sorry if it sucks a lot; I'm still trying to get comfortable with their characters and I'm just trying to get a feel for how to write them. _

_Hope you guys like it. _

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own _Maleficent_ or any of its characters.

* * *

The winds swayed with the trees as the sun started to rise over the horizon, painting the sky with bright orange and red. Soft, fluffy clouds strolled by, revealing the bright and sunny day ahead, just as a certain raven had hoped for. He ruffled his feathers, trying to shake himself awake. But the nest was so cozy and comfortable, almost begging for Diaval to never leave. His eyes closed as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Until several chirps from rude sparrows shook him awake. Must they be so noisy at such an ungodly hour?

Softly, he chastised himself, remembering that just a few years ago, the early sunrise would be quite late for him to take to the skies and find breakfast. It seemed as if remaining by Maleficent's side and being her servant had taken quite a toll on his mindset and lifestyle. He was becoming more human by the day. But it didn't bother him. In fact, he slowly grew to welcome the change.

He gazed over at his mistress, asleep on a small stump next to their weeping willow, with his nest on a branch just high enough to be hidden from her view. The soft, glowing rays highlighted her pronounced cheekbones and long lashes. Her lips were slightly parted, with the sun painting her in a more innocent light. He could already hear his tiny heart palpitate just a bit faster at the faerie. Before, he was like every other raven: mindlessly going about their mundane lives merely trying to survive in the Moors. He would go by every day, and the highlight of his day would be his next meal. Of course, he had a lot of time on his hands—talons—to wonder about what else life had to offer, what else laid beyond his nest and hunting grounds, but he never had the motivation nor purpose to live out those musings.

Until her.

Maleficent, the wingless faerie, his mistress, the one who offered him to be her wings, the one that had made it all possible. And the one that grew to be his life.

* * *

The birds chirped in harmony as some fought each other for a berry while others happily cleaned themselves off in a small puddle. But none of them was the bird she wanted to see.

And for that reason alone, she shot them each a glare from her spot on the stump. She had only awoken a few minutes ago and judging from the sun resting at its highest point, she deduced that it was already noon. And usually, Diaval would be right by her side when she woke. Yet today, he was nowhere to be found.

_Strange… Hopefully, he hasn't decided to leave my side, especially after all these years…_ And what a strange thought it was. It hardly seemed to be that long since she first took pity on the raven and saved him from the farmer and his mangy mutts. It actually felt like just yesterday when she stormed into the king's castle and saw that scornful look from Stefan—she grimaced, nails biting into her flesh as she clenched her fists in anger—and cursed his daughter. Nevertheless, the beastie did make her life a little more entertaining and even grew on her as time passed by, to the point where she had begrudgingly admitted that it was unjust to punish her for her father's crimes.

She had known it was wrong. A small part of her always knew that she was wrong and resented the time she acted out of pure revenge and hatred for that…that…vile human being.

She took a deep breath. At least she had reversed the very curse she put upon the beastie, she mused.

And with a slight curve of her lips, she realized that Diaval had been through it all, right by her side. From the very time he witnessed her true power by crowning herself queen, to the time she placed the curse upon the princess, to the time he even practically raised the beastie alongside her, even to the time she took down Stefan's evil rule. He protected her with every fiber in his being. She remembered when she had turned him into a magnificent dragon and she thought it quite suited him: a dragon that reigned by his queen and breathed fire upon his foes, defending his master's honor and life. Even though he thought for her to be wrong in exacting her revenge, Diaval stood by her. He always had, disregarding his own morality for his word of honor. And let it never be said that a raven was not honorable, for he lived through his promise countless of times, often putting his own life on the line for her.

A sharp caw pulled her out of reminiscing. Her smile drew into a slight frown. The raven shot through the skies with his strong wings and landed gracefully in front of his master.

Or at least, he attempted to.

Right before said master turned him into a clumsy tangle of limbs with a snap of her fingers and a few simple words. "Into a human."

* * *

The clouds welcomed him into their soft arms as he soared through the endless skies. The wind ruffled his feathers and gave him an exhilarated thrill as he went higher and higher with each powerful stroke of his wings. Nothing thrilled him more than taking to the skies and piercing the air faster and faster each time.

Well, except one thing.

The extra weight pulled down on him, reminding him of the day's hard work. Without the mistress at his side, he was forced to carry out his task as a bird, which made it all the more harder and tiresome. Fatigue weighed heavily on his wings, and with a sharp skydive downwards, he was more than relieved to see the familiar weeping willow he liked to call home within his sights. He couldn't wait to see what his mistress thought of the bundle he clutched tightly in his talons. He had gone through a lot of trouble getting it, then securing it tightly and carrying it back. Hopefully she would like it. He knew that he did; he always had an eye for shiny things and usually spent his younger years collecting pieces here and there before stashing them in his nest, if he wasn't out hunting, of course.

_But what if the mistress doesn't like it?_

Doubt clouded his mind, and worry followed quickly. Then all of his hard work would have been for naught. He sighed as best as he could with his beak, and decided to find out for himself. Slowing down, he sharply called out to his master to alert her of his presence. Trying his best to maneuver himself safely while still carrying the load, he was about to land in front of her until—

"Into a human."

his limbs grew into the gangly arms and legs that belonged to that of a human, while his wings and talons disappeared, and he quickly met the ground with his face.

"Ow! Mistress, what was that for?" he hissed, hurt from the harsh impact of the earth. He shot her a quick glare as he pushed himself off the ground and dusted off the dirt.

"Where were you?"

Diaval didn't miss the harshness buried within those words and failed to conceal his wince. "I-I've…been…out…"

"Clearly, I can see that." Her beautiful, yet haunting green eyes narrowed as she raked over his form, soiled from dirt and grime. "Doing what, might I ask?"

He gulped, feeling as if he was truly on thin ice now. She was clearly displeased with him. Maybe he could win her back with his loot? "I… I saw this wonderful shiny thing while I was out the other day. This group of bandits had it in their possessions. I don't know what it is…but it gleamed so beautifully in the light! I just thought that it'd be nice to have and—"

"Is there a point to your rambling, Diaval?"

His confidence shrunk under her scrutinizing glare, as did his hope. "I just…thought…that you might like it… It was made by humans, and even though I don't know what it is, I've seen other women wear similar around their necks."

Her eyebrow quirked upwards, and her curiosity grew. "Around their necks…?"

He nodded, feeling a bit more hopeful now that his mistress at least showed a tiny bit of interest. He looked around the ground, quickly finding the small bundle he had been holding as a raven. Now that he had opposable thumbs, it was much easier to maneuver his way around the cloth he wrapped around the treasure, and quickly he untied the knot. When he carefully held it in his hands and walked back to his mistress, he sheepishly held it out to her.

"A necklace?" Her voice seemed to hitch in her throat, and he could only shrink under her gaze as she continued to try and grasp of what she thought of the object. She turned the necklace around in her hand. The bright green emerald glittered brighter than the small diamonds that surrounded it. She continued to stare at it for a few silent moments, drowning Diaval in anticipation.

"…What need would I have for a necklace?" she sighed, destroying the little hope Diaval held in his chest.

"…I guess the answer would be nothing, mistress… My apologies…" He refused to look at her, instead, taking an interest in the ground. _Foolish, foolish, foolish. _

_All that trouble for nothing. You should have known better. _

"Forgive me, mistress. I think I have some unfinished business that needs to be attended to with the water nymphs." He gathered up his fallen pride and left without another word towards the corner of the Moors.

* * *

Night had fallen and covered its children in its blanket. The moon shone high in the sky while the stars danced with the fireflies. All was quiet in the forest, and almost all the creatures were safe and living out their fantasies in their dreams. Diaval quietly walked towards the weeping willow, trying his best to silence his steps, for he knew that his mistress was quietly resting. As he approached her, his eyes were instantly drawn to one thing.

The moonlight shined directly on the emerald centerpiece, shimmering bright as it illuminated his mistress's face in an ethereal light, the necklace lying peacefully on her neck.

He grinned from ear to ear as he admired her, stepping closer until he plopped himself on the ground, right next to the stump. "Thank you, mistress…"

The stars twinkled and giggled at the queen and her servant sleeping side by side, both asleep with small smiles, and both asleep with each other in mind.

* * *

_I apologize if that ending seemed really abrupt but I wanted the ending to be short and sweet, as I feel like it'd be too OOC to try anything more elaborate on Maleficent's part. If you guys have any prompts for me to write, then I'd gladly try them out. I'm considering on making a collection of Madiaval one-shots and drabbles, so tell me what you guys think. _

_Criticism is much appreciated. _


End file.
